Questions and Answers
Here is some help for RLP workshop. RLP Workshop (No Attachments) Ok, so I have clicked play and started a new level, now what? You can press F1 for help, search around this wiki, or go on Natelair's youtube channel. You mainly point the cursor the the desired location and press a certain key. HELP! I finished a level and I am getting an error! If you defeat a level, RLP Workshop brings Rocket L (you) back to the entrance. The entrance is the door. If you delete the entrance, it will be confused because there is no entrance to bring Rocket L to. If you finished Down Hilled, V0.90, then you didn't press the "Get RLP BackPack" button on the main menu. This is a bug Natelair forgot to fix, this will be fixed in V1.00. I can't create fire under water! Why? Is this an error? You are right, you can't build fire under water, and it is not an error. Natelair meant to do that. Just like the trampoline, you can't bounce in water. So, if you could build fire under water, you would die once you touched it. That's not why he made it that way, though. He made it because water puts out fire. I created a trampoline under water, but I don't bounce off it. Why? My ears hurt now! You can't bounce under water, read the above answer. I try to open a level or attachment, but it will not open. Sometimes the game might freeze. Why is this so? Is the file corrupt? Is this even an RLP Workshop level? You have an old version, maybe not, and I dunno. The file may not be corrupt, and it may be an RLP Workshop Level. You may not be upgraded to the latest version of RLP Workshop. First, go to Natelair.com and upgrade, then try to load the level. If it doesn't open, this may be for various reasons: *It IS corrupt. *It is not an RLP Workshop file. *It is only availble for an older version. (This should not be a reason.) Ok, so the help in F1 says I can press C for ammo, but for only attachments. Does this mean it will only appear on the attachments? Only on RLP Workshop BETA attachments. For RLP Workshop V1.00 and up, C is used to place a Space Flying Space Ship onto the scene. I can't jump! I have played RLP, RLP Extreme, and/or RLP2, and jumped. This time I'm brought back to the start. Yes, SPACE brings you back to the doors, but the controls are different on RLP Workshop. Press UP to jump. How can I get my level added to Natelair? Just E-Mail Natelair ( natelair@gmail.com ) and attach your level. Remember to add the level name, Description, and your natelair username if you have one. It is optional to add a picture. Why is the camera not following Lance? This is something Natelair forgot to fix. This was fixed in V0.90. Gun Attachment Why isn't the Camera follwing normal Rocket L? If I change to the gun attachment, the HUD doesn't follow. Natelair is currently working on this problem. He doesn't know how to fix this either. Category:Help